The Evans to her Berry
by Glee-QuinnFab
Summary: The ups and downs of the Samchel relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off an Rp on twitter. It's been going on for a while so some of it is made up of what I can't remember. Also because of how long it's been going I have changed it a bit, in the Rp Sam and Rachel first made love in her bed but their baby was conceived three months later in the back of Sams BMW. If you would like to read latest tweets follow imberrytalented and _TroutyMouthSam. Enjoy.  
><strong>  
>Sam stood at his locker getting out his books as Rachel walked over to him. They had been together three months already but no one really knew. "Hey, what's up?"<p>

"I think we should sing a song in Glee club" She nodded with a smile.

"You mean like... A duet?"

"Of course" she smiled her signature Rachel Berry smile, "it's a great opportunity to show people how we feel about each other"

He thought about it for a second, "I think it's a great idea Rach" he smiled "shall we go brainstorm?"

She smiled and took his hand. They made their way to the choir room and Rachel handed him a folder.

"What's this?" He looked at her confused.

"It's a folder of songs. There has to be one in there that we can sing" She nodded and handed him his guitar.

"Wait so you made this folder?"

"Yeah. Is it really a surprise to you"

Sam shook his head and started to look through the folder. He stopped when a certain song caught his eye.

"This one's good" He pointed to the song.

"Need you now" she smiled. "I love it" She handed Brad the music and he started.

As Rachel started to sing Sam stood up and started playing the song on his guitar, looking into her eyes.

As the song continued they kept getting closer and closer before their lips were together in a kiss. This kiss was different from other kisses they had shared. This one felt better.

They slowly pulled away and smiled, "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Sam and I think we are going to kill this duet" She smiled.

"In a good way right"

"Yes Sam"

She smiled and kissed him again, whispering against his lips, "Sam I want to make love go to you. And don't ask me if I'm sure because I am"

He smiled softly, "Rachel I don't have any condoms"

"I'm on the pill" She nodded and they both made their way to his car. Before they knew it they were making love in the back of Sams BMW.

...

Finishing their song Sam kissed her on the cheek softly and everyone clapped. They had been practicing the song for a week now and Rachel was sure it was perfect.

Rachel smile darted to fade as she ran out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. She hadn't been feeling well the last couple days an she didn't know what was happening. Sam stood their shocked as he watched her run out. Putting his guitar down her followed her out. Thankfully there was no one in the bathroom so he could just walk in.

"Rach? Baby are you okay?"

"No" She made her way out of the bathroom and washed her mouth out with water. "I feel really sick. I have been for days but then I get really hungry and have to eat and then I just throw it all up"

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. Get checked out"

Rachel nodded. She would make an appointment for that after noon. "Come with"

He sighed. "I can't, football practice. But call me when you find out what's going on okay"

Rachel nodded and she and Sam walked back to Glee club. Apologizing to Mr. Schue for running out.

...  
>Rachel sat in the doctor's office waiting for her test results to come back. She was so nervous and really wished Sam was there with her. Before she could call him the doctor walked back in.<p>

"Well Miss Berry you're not sick"

"Of course I am. I've been throwing up for a week"

He nodded. "Rachel when was the last time you had sex?"

Her eyes widened. "E-excuse me?"

"When did you have sex last"

"Um.. About two weeks ago"

"Did you use a condom?"

Her stomach turned. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. "No"

"Rachel your pregnant"

"P-pregnant?" 

**Hope you enjoyed, like always I'll continue when I get 2 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought I would just let you guys know some stuff. From now on all my stories will be posted on the 12 of every month, this is so I can put more into my stories and they can be longer. **

"P-pregnant? No I can't be. I'm on the pill"

The doctor nodded and he crossed his legs looking at Rachel. "Yes but the pill can't always work. If you're on antibiotics or miss one day without knowing it and then have unprotected sex you can get pregnant"

"Oh my god" Rachel was shocked. Of all people for this to happen to it was her. What about her dreams of being on Broadway? What would her dads say? "How am I supposed to tell my boyfriend this? Tell my dad's? My life is over"

"You can always look into an abor-" he was stopped by Rachel's head shake. "Or adoption. It's very common for girls of your age. But I recommend you discuss it with the father before you make a decision"

Rachel thanked the doctor and walked back to the car. Checking the time she saw it was only 4 and she knew Sam would still be at football practice. She needed him though so she turned on her car and started towards the school.

...

Puck and Sam passed the ball between each other. Both we're shirtless and being looked at by some pretty hot cheerleaders.

"C'mon dude, we could bang a couple chicks"

Sam shook his head. "For the last time. No. I have a girlfriend Puck and I'm not going to cheat on her to have sex"

"Like you get it anyways" Sam glared at Puck for the comment. "C'mon you're dating Berry. She's a prude"

"Not for me. We did it in the backseat of my car" He smirked and high-fived Puck. Looking over to the bleachers he saw Rachel sitting down. "Speak of her" Walking over to her Sam sat down. "You go to the doctor's babe?"

She nodded.

"And? What did he say?"

"That... I'm pregnant" She nodded still not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"You're what? Rach you said you were on the pill"

"Yeah and sometimes that doesn't work" She said as she finally looked at him. "Look I'm scared and I really need you right now" She saw the cheerleaders smirking at him. "But I don't need that"

"Ignore them, I love you and I'm going to be a great dad"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands* I'm not keeping it Sam. I can't. It'll just ruin my dream of being on Broadway. I'm going to give it up for adoption and we can move on"

"No, no not happening. You can't give it up for adoption Rachel. That's our baby you're talking about"

Rachel stood up in furry. "This isn't up to you Sam!"

Leaving Sam sitting on the bleachers Rachel walked back to her car and made her way home. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Did he really get a girl pregnant? Maybe it was wrong and she's not having his baby. He decided to keep it off his mind and made his way back to Puck.

...

Rachel didn't eat much that night. Mostly just played with her food. Her dads noticed the weird behavior and questioned it.

"I um..." She looked between her two fathers and sighed. In her whole life she had never lied to her dads and she wasn't going to start now. "Dad, daddy... I'm pregnant. It's Sam's"

The room was islet for a bit before her dad spoke up, "Out"

"What?"

"Get out of my house, I can't have a girl or runs off with her boyfriend and conceives a baby in my house. Get out!"

Rachel quickly called Sam to come over and she ran up to her bedroom. Sam let himself in, trying his best to ovoid her fathers.

As he got closer to her room he could hear her sobbing and he rushed in, wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, you'll live with me, we can make a nursery and-"

"I'm not keeping it Sam, I told you that"

"Would you at least think about it?"

Rachel looked up at Sam and nodded. He helped her get her things in his ar and he got in, watching her house go bye as he drove away.

**Not my longest but yeah. **


	3. Help

**So not many people have Overgron stories out there so I'm thinking of writing one but I want some ideas from you guys. So if you have any please leave it in the reviews and I will read every single one and when I pick I will out up the story. **

**Sorry if any of you thought this was a update, I'm working on all of them now. **


	4. Update!

**Hey guys, just thought I would tell you all why I haven't updated in a while. For the past four weeks I have been dealing with a mysteries pain and this Wednesday I am going into surgery so I will try my best to work on a chapter for Something Special but I won't have the strength for the other two. I hope you all understand why I haven't updated and aren't mad at me.**


End file.
